Evil Angel
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Lucifer durmió por una eternidad en su jaula, una transición tranquila y estática entre los gritos de las almas y el fuego quemando y marchitando sus alas poco a poco. Hasta entonces. El día en que nació Sam Winchester.


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni Supernatural me pertenece solo la historia._**

**_Aviso: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers__".__**

* * *

**_"Hold it together, birds of a feather, _**_**  
**_**_nothing but lies and crooked wings."_**

Lucifer durmió por una eternidad en su jaula, una transición tranquila y estática entre los gritos de las almas y el fuego quemando y marchitando sus alas poco a poco.

Hasta entonces.

El día en que nació Sam Winchester, no fue inesperado, ni como un golpe. Fue solo...

Un despertar.

La serpiente siseó contenida, el león hizo un sonido perezoso entre un ronroneo y un gruñido, el dragón exhaló una chispa de fuego antes de relajarse. Sus alas se abrieron en toda su extensión.

Solo un despertar.

El termino de un ciclo y el inició de otro.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes en un principio, sus cabezas no parecían poder coordinarse, como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos y en más de una ocasión la serpiente mordería al león molesta.

Él, sin embargo no podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. Jamás pudo encontrar una razón para sostener el tiempo en el infierno.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue un destello de luz, por un momento imaginó que eran las pocas llamas del infierno que alcanzaban a atravesar la jaula.

_No lo eran._

Era una luz estéril y fuerte, a través de ella podía ver la sombra de un humano y a su alrededor podía oír claramente el pitido ensordecedor y constante de una maquina, el jadeo incesante de una mujer y por sobre todo e_l llanto de un bebé._

Él sintió la conexión de inmediato.

"Es un varón" Oyó a una mujer decir, Lucifer bufó **"**_**Por supuesto que es un**_ **varón"**  
"¿Quiere sostenerlo?" Oyó la pregunta a lo lejos, Él bebé aun lloraba.

"**No, no, no, no, no, no" **él sintió el rugido formándose en su interior antes de si quiera poder oírlo.

En un hospital de Kansas se sintió el estruendo de una tormenta eléctrica en su pleno apogeo, la temperatura del hospital bajó y las luces parpadearon con furia, él llanto del bebé, sin embargo había cesado rápidamente con el primer relámpago, él bebé se calmó acurrucándose en el frio y dejándose mecer por la tormenta en el exterior.

Lucifer pudo sentir su satisfacción como si se tratará de su propia felicidad y entonces lo supo.

Sam Winchester también sentía su conexión.

Él volvió a dormir.

**_"I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me."_**

La muerte de Mary Winchester no es nada más que un precio que ambos deben pagar.

Años después de la muerte de su madre, en un motel destartalado, Sam se preguntará porque él no tiene una madre.

¿No merecía una? ¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Había algo mal con él?

Años después de la muerte de Mary Winchester Lucifer despertará con un dolor sordo a través de su cuerpo.

El dolor de Sam Winchester. Su desesperación, su miedo…

* * *

Lucifer empieza a preocuparse del tiempo. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los años…

Sam tiene 5 años cuando Lucifer despierta a través de su dolor por primera vez, la serpiente sisea con furia, el león ruge enardecido, el dragón respira fuego vicioso.

En lo más alto del infierno nacen dos demonios a partir de dos almas torturadas, ellos suben a la tierra, mueren 40 personas en dos días.

Sam llora una noche, el dragón gruñe, hay un terremoto en algún lugar de Europa y dos tsunamis en una pequeña isla en el Caribe.

A Lucifer no le importa.

Un día, sin embargo, todo termina.

Él oye a Sam llorar y quiere destruir algo, lo que sea, siente la erupción de la ira colarse en su sistema y arde.

En algún lugar en América del sur se anuncia una alarma roja, un volcán va a hacer erupción, todos temen, corren y salen de la ciudad, solo queda uno que otro anciano testarudo –Él nació ahí, el morirá ahí-

"**Sentimiento" "Humano"**

Muchos rezan.

Lucifer ríe colérico.

Entonces Sam deja de llorar, Lucifer solo alcanza a oír pequeños jadeos controlados, Lucifer se calma junto a él, el volcán vuelve a dormir.

"Shhh Sammy está bien" Lucifer reconoce esa voz, es la voz de Dean Winchester "Te tengo Sammy todo está bien ahora" Dean el contenedor de Michael "Te tengo Sammy y no voy a dejarte… nunca"

En un momento de posesividad el león ruge.

"**Mío, mío, mío, mío" **Dean Winchester no es nadie, apenas un sustituto, apenas una niñera, él no debería permitirse tocar a Sam.

Pero…

Sam ríe, y sonríe y se abriga en su hermano, Lucifer se relaja, sus alas se ciernen sobre él como un escudo a medida que las bestias comienzan a dormir otra vez.

Y antes de dormirse por completo Lucifer piensa; está bien, Dean Winchester es una gran niñera.

Todo está bien…

**_"No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember."_**

Sam tiene 12 años esta vez y Lucifer despierta por el dolor, no el dolor de Sam, pero el suyo.

Esta vez no es adormecedor, esta vez es solo dolor, las bestias gimen, sus alas se encogen, no llora.

En Londres llueven 9 días y 9 noches.

* * *

Lucifer sabe que los ángeles no pueden llorar. Cuando su padre lo lanzó a esta fosa de desesperación no lloró una sola lagrima, pero en Asía, cuando esta aun no tenía un nombre, llovió un día.

En el infierno se sintió como una eternidad.

Los ángeles tienen corazón, uno por cada bestia, pero uno solo en absoluto.

Es complejo.

Cuando Michael lo arrastró hasta lo más profundo del infierno, Lucifer sintió su corazón (Sus corazones) romperse (todos al mismo tiempo) (solo uno).

Ahora es lo mismo.

Porque Sam está experimentando el amor por primera vez, en manos de una joven humana, una horrible imperfecta humana, llena de pecados horribles y terriblemente hipócrita.

Terriblemente humana.

Lucifer teme que su destino sea el de quedarse en la jaula para siempre, porque Sam no va a amarlo, porque Sam va a enamorarse de una Humana en la tierra.

El miedo lo consume y en la tierra la gente pierde su mente, porque algún idiota dice que el mundo se acabará en el año 2000.

Finalmente Sam deja la ciudad con el corazón roto por primera y no por última vez, y el mundo sigue su curso.

Porque el mundo se va a acabar algún día pero hasta entonces hay que actuar como si eso no fuera a ocurrir.

Lucifer lo espera con ansias.

_**"Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel."**_

Sam descubre los horrores que oculta la obscuridad, desde la boca de su hermano mayor una mañana de navidad, la celebración pagana en nombre del nacimiento del hijo humano de su padre.

Sam tiene su primera pesadilla con monstruos de verdad a la noche siguiente.

Despierta con un grito ahogado y esperando no haber despertado a Dean en la cama continua a la suya.

No lo hace.

Años después Dean Winchester será un hombre de sueño ligero que despertará atento como un halcón frente al más mínimo murmullo. Hoy sin embargo, no es más que un niño en necesidad de un buen sueño.

Sam llora en silencio y obliga a su cuerpo a relajarse, sus piernas aun tiemblan cuando logra calmarse y las sombras lo ahogan como el agua en el mar.

Tiene miedo de ser devorado por la obscuridad, tiene miedo de las bestias que rondan la noche.

Su padre no ha regresado y por sobre todo teme que no regrese en absoluto.

Sam no es más que un niño y como debe ser a su edad, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas en respuesta de su vulnerabilidad y sus temores.

En la jaula la serpiente sisea nerviosa, el león y el dragón tratan de consolarla.

No funciona.

El zigzagueo hipnótico de la cabeza de la serpiente no cesa mientras el siseo se hace más fuerte, más profundo, casi gutural.

A veces Lucifer piensa que no tiene el control de su propio cuerpo. Este es uno esos momentos.

En la tierra en un motel al sur de Colorado un rayo atraviesa el cielo estrellado, la lluvia le sigue y con ella un frio casi fantasmal.

Sam se abriga en el frio y se deja dormir con el ruido de los truenos en la noche como una canción de cuna.

**_"I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends."_**

Sam aprende a rezar con el pastor Jim, Dean no está interesado en aprender nada de lo que el pastor tenga que enseñarle.

Sobre los ángeles y Dios.

Sam en cambio, quiere aprender todo lo que pueda mientras pueda. Sobre un Dios misericordioso y lo ángeles tomando cuidado de él sobre sus hombros.

Él pastor Jim dice que la maldad está por todas partes pero es por eso que Dios le dio a los ángeles la tarea de cuidar la tierra.

Sam quiere creer eso.

Por eso reza cada noche, reza por sí mismo y por su padre y por sobre todo por Dean, porque Dean no cree en Dios pero está bien porque ellos son un equipo y él cree por los dos.

Reza cada noche hasta que ya es casi un adulto y se da cuenta de que…

Los ángeles existen. Pero no son un regalo de Dios

_**"Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior."**_

Azazel es un hijo leal y un peón muy útil, Lucifer está agradecido por su iniciativa de asesinar a la novia de Sam.

Lucifer, aun así, siente la culpabilidad recorriendo su cuerpo, porque él es el artífice y la causa de todo el dolor que Sam ha de sufrir en la tierra.

Solo espera que Dean Winchester sea suficiente para cuidar de Sam hasta que ambos puedan reunirse.

Y espera que Sam pueda perdonarlo.

Porque Sam se ha vuelto todo su mundo de repente, y el no sabría qué hacer si Sam no lo aceptara.

Años después Sam se vuelve su salvador y su verdugo con sola una palabra.

"_SI"_

**_"No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender."_**

Lucifer siente la ira brotando desde su alma, porque Sam Winchester lo ha traicionado, piensa en castigarlo, en hacerlo sufrir.

Por la espera.

Por la traición.

Por preferir al mundo.

A su hermano…

Pero no lo hace.

Y cuando Castiello, demanda a Sam Winchester en la tierra.

El lucha.

Y lo sostiene fuertemente.

Castiel se lleva su cuerpo pero no su alma. Su alma es suya para apreciar.

Sam ha de permanecer a su lado.

Para evitar que la soledad lo consuma y lo asesine.

_**"Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?  
Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?"**_

La muerte se lleva el alma de Sam, el se va con ella.

Volando alrededor de su mente.

El dragón vuela extasiado, disfrutando del tesoro de los montes boscosos alrededor de la imaginación de Sam

El león ronronea contenido durmiendo y cazando a través de las profundidades de la selva de su cordura.

La serpiente sisea predadora devorando en las lagunas de su mente.

Lucifer suspira y respira mientras duerme en alrededor y dentro de Sam Winchester.

Puede sentir el vínculo.


End file.
